finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XI: A Crystalline Prophecy - Ode of Life Bestowing
Final Fantasy XI: A Crystalline Prophecy - Ode of Life Bestowing is the first of three downloadable scenario add-ons for Final Fantasy XI released in 2009, the other two being A Moogle Kupo d'Etat and A Shantotto Ascension. It was originally sold online for $9.99 (¥980 / €9.99 / £7.99) and could only be downloaded through the PlayOnline network as part of a regular version update. It was the first add-on to Final Fantasy XI that was released as a download-only purchase at its launch and is now available as part of the Ultimate Collection for Final Fantasy XI. A Crystalline Prophecy focuses on exploring the story aspect of Final Fantasy XI with a short series of missions, using mainly content previously introduced in Rise of the Zilart. As such, the expansion Rise of the Zilart must be installed first. It does not introduce any new areas, jobs, quests, or battlefield events. Service for A Crystalline Prophecy commenced on April 9, 2009 (JST). NewaAdditions Missions Players must be level 10 and above to participate in the add-on scenario missions. Unlike the story missions from past expansions, A Crystalline Prophecy missions may be repeated by players for rewards. Players who do not have progress in these missions or have yet to purchase the add-ons are still able to assist others in clearing them but will not be awarded accordingly. A number of "Key" key items are rewarded to players when attempting the missions for the first time and also repeating them. These keys may be used to open a Treasure Coffer in the Tenshodo Headquarters in exchange for a variety of rewards including items, magic spell scrolls, augmented gear and exclusive pieces of body equipment. Gameplay Systems *Repeatable/All-Access Missions *Tenshodo Treasure Coffer Characters The Adventurer, who drives the storyline forward, there are a number of other non-player characters that take on significant roles in the A Crystalline Prophecy storyline. *'Aldo', the leader of the Tenshodo, serves as the main protagonist in this add-on scenario. *A young boy with mysterious powers who resembles and goes by the same name as Aldo guides the Adventurer along as he discovers ancient mysteries. *'Emeline' is Aldo's biological sister who was separated from him in the Battle of Tavnazia during the Crystal War. *The Seed Crystal is an ancient sentient crystal which mysteriously appears over Vana'diel one day. Story The Echo Awakens When the Adventurer wanders into Port Jeuno, a giant crystal emanating immense energy appears over Vana'diel and begins to sing an ancient song of legend, captivating the attention of the people all over the world. As suddenly as it appears, the crystal vanishes and leaves the inhabitants of Vana'diel without any recollection of what had just happened. However, Aldo and Verena, who were both watching the giant crystal in the sky, are able to remember what had just happened. A young boy appears and freezes time around the Adventurer, and asks if he saw the multi-colored jewel in the sky and heard Memoro de la Ŝtono the song the crystal sang. The boy explains that because the Adventurer is able to recall everything he saw, he has been chosen by the echo of the crystal. He gets the Adventurer to seek out the rays of light from the giant crystal and to bring them to him at Qufim Island. He reveals his name to be Aldo and vanishes. After gathering the Seedspalls from beastmen in Jugner Forest, Meriphataud Mountains and Pashhow Marshlands, the Adventurer meets with the young Aldo at Qufim Island. Aldo states that the ancient song would destroy the world if it was completely sung it. He explains that echoes of its verse have reached Vana'diel and are progressively growing stronger. In order to find more answers about this, Aldo requests for the Adventurer to seek out three more fragments from the crystal. The Adventurer gathers the Seedspall from Goblin Notorious Monsters in Batallia Downs, Sauromugue Champaign and Rolanberry Fields and returns to Aldo in Qufim Island. Aldo's inspection of the shards reveal that there is another verse, an antiphon with the power to silence the echo and remove its threat of destruction. Just then, a horde of Seed Mandragora appear and chastise the child for defying the will of the Seed Crystal. They proclaim that the echo had been set in motion since the beginning of time and cannot be silenced, and then proceed to attack the Adventurer in waves. When the Adventurer defeats them all, the young Aldo explains that the Seed Crystal and its echo had been drawn to this world by a song that had been ringing out from his mother's heart. Aldo of the Tenshodo appears, having followed the crystal and asks an explanation of the events that had occurred. Young Aldo reveals himself to be the son of Emeline, Aldo's sister whom he thought had died in the war. The young Aldo asks for his uncle's help in finding the antiphon and breaking the resonance between his mother and the Seed Crystal. He urges the Adventurer and Aldo to travel to Fei'Yin to save his mother from the servants of the Seed Crystal. A Crystalline Prophecy At Fei'Yin, Emeline is being held captive in Qu'Bia Arena. The Adventurer must collect shards of the Crystal's power to break the seal barring entry into the arena. With the seal broken, the Adventurer enters the arena to find Emeline being held captive by four servants of the Seed Crystal—Seed Orc, Seed Quadav, Seed Yagudo and Seed Goblin. They claim that it is time to return Vana'diel to the dark void from which it was birthed and proceed to attack the Adventurer. Defeated, the servants of the Seed Crystal say that the melody of the lay of destruction will soon reach the Hall of the Gods and that Vana'diel's destruction is inevitable. In the Hall of the Gods, the Memoro de la Ŝtono is being sung unconsciously from Emeline's heart until she finally gains consciousness. Aldo reunites with Emeline for a matter of seconds before she is once again taken away by the Seed Crystal. Young Aldo explains that in reality, both him and his mother are dreaming. It is there that the Seed Crystal reaches out to him, and also only in her dreams that Emeline remembers her painful past. Young Aldo believes that in order to save the world, all living beings in the world would have to instill the antiphon with the strength to counter the echo through their will to live and love for this world. He states that the final confrontation with the Seed Crystal awaits them at the Stellar Fulcrum atop Delkfutt's Tower. In Delkfutt's Tower, the Adventurer must find the remaining fragments of the Crystal scattered around in order to breach the Stellar Fulcrum. When the Adventurer enters the Stellar Fulcrum, Aldo is struck down by magic cast by young Aldo after reuniting with Emeline again. Young Aldo had been under the control of the Seed Crystal when he struck Aldo down. The Seed Crystal then shows its true form. It proclaims that they are dealing with a power beyond their comprehension and that they cling too feebly to their dreams that will end there. The Adventurer proceeds to battle the Seed Crystal and defeats it. Upon defeat, the Seed Crystal claims that they cannot escape the will of the crystal and destruction is inevitable. The crystal then appears in the sky again and echoes across Vana'diel. However, this time round, it is countered by the power of the antiphon—the Ode of Life Bestowing—and radiates with the light of creation before disappearing. Aldo regains consciousness and finally reunites with the dream state of his sister Emeline, who in reality now goes by the name of Mathilde. Although they are saddened that this reunion is a fleeting one, Aldo is content knowing that his sister is alive and well somewhere in Vana'diel. Aldo, Emeline and young Aldo have a group hug before bidding a final farewell to one another. Music A Crystalline Prophecy adds two new track to Final Fantasy XI. The first track is "Echoes of Creation", which is used for both the final battlefield mission as well as the trailer for the scenario add-on. The second track is "FINAL FANTASY / FINAL FANTASY XI Version", which is the recurring theme of Final Fantasy. This marks the first appearance of this theme in Final Fantasy XI. For all other battlefields relating to this add-on, the music used is in accordance with the areas they are found in. Gallery FFXI A Crystalline Prophecy Artwork.jpg|Artwork for A Crystalline Prophecy Trivia *The antiphon to the lay of destruction (Memoro de la Ŝtono, which is also the name of the main theme of Final Fantasy XI) is never explicitly named the Ode of Life Bestowing but implied because it is meant to counter the lay of destruction. *The musical theme of the Ode of Life Bestowing is in fact the theme of Final Fantasy. Although the theme is a series staple, it was absent from Final Fantasy XI for its 7 years before the release of this add-on scenario. *Players of Final Fantasy XI have drawn an analogy of the Ode of Life Bestowing for the game itself. Players are the life force of the game, and the community is what keeps the game alive. de:Final Fantasy XI: Kristalline Erinnerungen pt-br:Final Fantasy XI: A_Crystalline_Prophecy_-_Ode_of_Life_Bestowing 6